


your passengers, your vehicle

by crowry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Express, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 22:51:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowry/pseuds/crowry
Summary: Board Position: The Hogwarts ExpressPrompt: 200 Words - Drarry returning to Hogwarts by train - Pick either: 1) "I didn't expect to see you here." OR 2) "This year will be different."Word Count: 198Summary: Harry may be a seasoned professor, but it's Draco's first year.





	your passengers, your vehicle

At nine-thirty, Harry slides the door to the compartment open. It’s less than halfway down the train, but in an hour the corridor will be full of children, trunks, cats, and noise. He steps in to put his new briefcase—a gift—in the luggage rack.

Draco comes in after him, footsteps heavy with fatigue. “I feel like I’ve forgotten thirty things,” he says, but he throws himself into a seat and leans his head back. “I’m going to make a terrible professor.”

“I told you,” Harry says. He sits down across from Draco, feeling misplaced. He can’t help but imagine them as children, sharing a compartment like friends. He couldn’t have imagined what they are now.

Draco props his feet up in Harry’s lap without making eye contact.

“Oh, so it’s like that?” Harry says, grabbing his skinny ankles. “Am I just your footrest?”

“Do you think children will try to sit in our compartment?”

“They absolutely will,” Harry tells him. “They do every year. You’re not allowed to be mean.”

He doesn’t answer immediately, so Harry looks out the window, absently rubbing his thumb along the knit of Draco’s sock.

Finally, he says, "This year will be different.”

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, the title is a horse_ebooks tweet. (https://twitter.com/Horse_ebooks/status/373861444606902272)


End file.
